


Love don't come easy, But it's a game of give and take

by UnicornioBlues



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Canon Divergence, Lucrezia is mentioned briefly, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornioBlues/pseuds/UnicornioBlues
Summary: “In this world, each person has another out there that is meant for them. The universe has made it so. A pair separated, but tied together by their skin, whatever makes a mark on your soulmates skin will show up on yours. And we can already tell your soulmate likes to play with paints.Tommaso, listen carefully, whenever you find your soulmate, cherish them and keep them close, they’re the person that will make you the happiest.”





	Love don't come easy, But it's a game of give and take

Zo is nearly ten years old when he notices the paint splatters on his hands are not of his own doing. He picks at the paint and flecks fall off. Curious about this development, he goes to find his mother. He shows his hands to her and explains that paint managed to get onto them while he was playing with the other children, emphasizing on the fact that there were no paints involved at all. He doesn’t want to get in trouble for getting messy when it wasn’t his doing!

His mother just smiles at her son fondly. She takes his hands gently as she lowers herself to his eye level.

“My son, this paint that coats your hands are from your soulmate. Do you understand?”

Zo just gives his mother a stare, slowly shaking his head. She laughs a bit before explaining herself.

“In this world, each person has another out there that is meant for them. The universe has made it so. A pair separated, but tied together by their skin, whatever makes a mark on your soulmates skin will show up on yours. And we can already tell your soulmate likes to play with paints.

Tommaso, listen carefully, whenever you find your soulmate, cherish them and keep them close, they’re the person that will make you the happiest.”

His mother presses a firm kiss to his forehead, letting go of his hands.

“Now, I have a feeling this might be useless, but wash up and get ready for supper, if more paint shows up on your hands, there’s not much we can do there, can we?”

\---

Leonardo’s father frowns at the scrapes and bruises that litter his son’s skin.

“Whoever your soulmate is, you’d be better off never meeting them.” He says, sighing. “These injuries, they can only mean no good. They’ll turn out a ruffian and the last thing you need to be doing is associate yourself with that kind of scum.”

Leo is usually immune to his father’s harsh words, but this time the words are directed at his soulmate, and they irk him. He’s ready to retort, to defend his soulmate, but a sharp look from his father makes the words die on his tongue. That doesn’t keep a scowl from taking over his features.

“Heed my words Leonardo.” Piero says, waving his son away. “Now go, don’t you have a lesson with Andrea you need to attend.”

He takes the opportunity to leave gladly. As he’s walking away, Leo decided that he will not heed his father’s words. It’s _his_ soulmate. He lifts a hand and stares at his bruised knuckles. The skin feels warm and it pulses lightly. The purple and red tones grab his fascination. What an interesting soulmate he has. When Leo first learned of soulmates, he was afraid that he’d be disappointed by his. He’s happy to say that he was wrong. Whoever his soulmate is, they live a much different life than him. They get bruises and scrapes that indicate they got into a scuffle, what his soulmate receives in return is graphite or paint covered hands. Leo can only wonder how two people who lead such opposite lives will meet.  

\---

The first time Leo and Zo meet, Zo is trying to sell Leo a concoction that he claims is sure to cure any ailment he has present or may have in the future. Of course, Leo doesn’t believe a word of it, but he’s willing to spend a few moments of his day to entertain the man. He’s good looking enough, and something draws him towards the other. Leo passes it off as nothing major, he recently got bored of his model, so he’s in need of a new one.

While they’re talking, it’s faint, but Leo feels a brush against his hip. He controls his expression, letting the other think that he’s gotten away with pickpocketing him without his knowledge.

“Trust in me my good sir, this vial contains an elixir that is close to what would come out of the fountain of youth.”

“How can you be so sure?” Leo questions.

“I’ve sold this to many people in other towns who have come to me to thank me gratefully for this elixir here. For the price I’m selling it for, it’s a steal, but I’m a man who cares for the people.”

Zo is laying it on thick, but at this point, he could care less if the man before him bought the bottle or not, he already got what he came for. Now it was just a matter of slipping away with his reward. He acts as if he’s waiting a reply from the other before pocketing the vial.

“You know what, I can see you’re not interested. I’ll go on my way. Have a nice day and if you change your mind, I’ll be in town for the next couple of days.”

Which was not true, Zo was planning to leave the next morning if possible, depends on how much he could scrounge. He makes sure to walk away and zig zag through alleyways in the town before checking the small pouch he took from Leo. A grin stretches on his lips. His gut never failed him, he knew the man would have a good amount of coin on him. Zo pockets the pouch and plans to move onto the next sucker he could con. That is until he spots Leo at the end of the alley.

“I almost didn’t feel your hand when you were taking my coin pouch. You’re good at that.”

“I should be, been doing it most of my life.” Zo says, letting out a soft laugh. “Guess you want your pouch back?”

Leo stays quiet, contemplating Zo’s words. Any sensible person would demand their money back and justice for being stolen from in the first place, but the thoughts running through Leo’s mind were not sensible.

“You can keep the coin pouch, _if_ you do a job for me.”

And that piques Zo’s interest.

\---

From that first meeting, Zo and Leo became fast friends. Zo still pulls some cons here and there, but he makes most of his money through Leo, going out and acquiring whatever ends and odds the artists writes down on his lists. On one of these excursions Zo is digging up a grave. He’s no stranger to grave robbing, but Zo is always alert as if it’s the first time. Well, that would be the case, but on this occasion, he let his guard down a little and that cost him.

“What are you doing to my grandfather’s grave?”

_Oh no…and who the hell mourns their loved one’s in the middle of the night?_

“Look,” Zo says and that’s all he gets out before a fist is flying at him, hitting him squarely on the cheekbone.

He’s stunned for a second—that was a good right hook, but not better than his own. Zo gets into a short tousle with the man, easily knocking the man on his ass. The element of surprise gave the stranger an advantage at first, but Zo’s years of fighting gave him the overall edge.

While the man is on the ground, Zo makes a run for it. Trying to get the body from this grave is more trouble than it’s worth now. He’s also going to have to stay low from grave robbing as well. Leo might not be happy about that news, but he’s going to have to get over it.

Zo doesn’t immediately go back to Leo’s studio, instead he makes a detour to the first tavern he spots. His face is sore, and he’s decided he deserves this. He might not have finished the job, but he made a damn good effort.

He’s on his fourth mug of ale when he’s approached by a woman with well-endowed breasts. She leans forward on the tabletop, knowing that Zo is getting a proper view of her chest. He takes in the view, his eyes slowly making their way to her face. He finishes off his ale and sets it down.

“I deserve this too.”

\---

It’s Andrea who brings attention to the bruise on Leo’s face.

“Leonardo! What happened? When did you get into a fight?”

Leo didn’t, but that must mean that his soulmate did. He explains this to Andrea.

“It doesn’t hurt at all, I wouldn’t have noticed if you did not mention it.” Leo says.

Andrea frowns.

“How an artista got himself a brawler for a soulmate will forever confuse me. I hope Leonardo, my boy, that you find your soulmate one of these days and keep them from getting hurt. I know the bruise does not hurt you, but it looks as if it really hurts your soulmate.”

“I’m sure my soulmate is fine. As far as I know, this is common for their way of life. What kind of soulmate would I be if I tried to change them. Doesn’t the universe pair us together because we are supposed to unconditionally love one another, faults and all?”

Leo pats Andrea on the shoulder before walking off to his personal studio. He loves the man like a father, but he’s tired of hearing people tell him to be wary of his soulmate. This was Florence, who didn’t get into a brawl every now and then.

He takes out his withered notebook and flips to a blank page. Charcoal in hand, Leo starts sketching without direction. The motion is therapeutic for him, a short moment just between himself and his art. His fingertips gradually darken with charcoal when he smudges the harsh lines to smooth them out.

When Leo lifts the charcoal from the page for the last time, he stares at the drawing. He had not planned on it taking any specific direction, but the sketch turned into a familiar face. It was a portrait of his friend drawn from memory alone.

“Huh? This drawing looks better than Zo does in real life.” He says.

Leo closes the sketchbook and pockets it. A thought did cross his mind that it was strange that he drew his companion, but he brushed it aside as nothing. He _was_ waiting for Zo to come back with the items he asked for, so that’s all the explanation he needs.

It was late into the night and Zo still has not shown up, which meant that Leo will most likely see his friend in the morning. He sees no concern and brings out blueprints for an invention he was working on. With his mind clear from his sketching earlier, he sets work to spend the rest of his night tinkering with his ideas.

\---

Zo wakes up and takes a moment to remember where he was. His movements are nimble as he leaves the bed and gathers his clothes from the floor. He makes to grabs an apple from the bowl laying out on one of the tables when he notices that his fingertips are dark. _His soulmate was at it again._

For hanging around Andrea’s workshop so often, Zo really thought he would have met his soulmate by now. Not that he was trying to rush their meeting, but occasionally, his mother’s words ring through his mind. _To cherish his soulmate and keep them close._ Zo could almost imagine her disappointed face if she were to know about his sexual dalliances. If she were alive she would probably scold him. Telling him that once he finds his soulmate, this sleeping around should stop, he couldn’t betray his meant to be like that.

Zo gives a soft shake of his head, taking an apple and quietly slipping out the door. The morning is warm, and it makes the first bite of the apple that much more refreshing. He walks to Andrea’s workshop, confident that Leo will be there. He’s got to let his friend know that there was trouble in acquiring the body he wanted. As he walks through the workshop, some of the other artists he passed by look up from their work and greet Zo.

“Lose another fight Zoroaster?”

“Of course not Alessandro, you should know me better than that.”   

He almost forgot about the bruise that bloomed on his face. Oh well, at least when he saw Leo, he’d know that he _did_ make an effort to get that body.

“Leo! Unfortunately, my friend, you’re going to have to wait for your cadaver. Can you believe there are people who mourn their deceased loved ones in the middle of the night?” Zo says, calling out into the private studio that belongs to Leo.

“I’m going to have to lie low for a while from grave robbing, as much as you’re my friend I’m not getting locked up for you.”

Zo finds Leo with his head down, concentrated on sheets of large paper laid out on the table before him. He reaches out and shakes Leo’s shoulder. His friend looks haggard, Zo could guess that Leo went on another night without sleep.

“You heard me, right? No more dead bodies for now, I can get everything else but that.”

Leo looks up at the touch, brows furrowing with confusion. Zo rolls his eyes.

“Leo, I’m concerned for you. You need to sleep more. If you keel over then that means I’m going to have to go back to conning, working for you is much—you know what I take that back, working for you is harder than conning. That’s beside the point, take a break and get some sleep.”

“Zo, your concern is touching, but I’m alright, I’m almost done finetuning these blueprints, once I’m done I promise I’ll take a nap.” Leo replies.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes once more, Zo stares hard at his friend. Hoping his distaste for Leo’s statement radiates through his look. Leo doesn’t just need a simple nap, his dark circles are prominent, and he even got himself into a fight, the bruise on his cheek makes him look even worse for wear.

Unfortunately, for Zo, his friend was stubborn, Leo says he’s going to take a nap and a nap was what his body was going to get.

“Alessandro asked me if I lost a fight earlier, he should be asking you that. You look like you lost and then some. Where’d you get that anyways? I thought you stayed in your studio all of yesterday?” Zo asks.

“He was right to ask if you lost, that bruise on your cheek doesn’t look like you won the fight.” Leo teases. “I was here all night, it’s probably from my soul mate.”

“Your soulmate looks like trouble.” Zo says, laughing breathily. “Thinking about it, you two are a perfect match.”

“You might say that about mine, but how much trouble do you think you cause your own soulmate?” Leo asks, grinning.

“Doesn’t matter, whenever they meet me they’re going to love me, I have many lovable qualities, my looks are just one of them.”

“If that’s one of the few qualities, I pity your soulmate.”

“Now look here Leo—” Zo says, pointing a finger at the man.

Leo’s eyes zone in on Zo’s hands, face going blank when he notices that his fingertips were darkened as if he were using charcoal.

“Zo,” Leo says, cutting off the other. “When did you get into working with charcoal?”

“Huh? What are you going on about?” Zo asks before he realizes where Leo’s gaze is directed. “That’s from _my_ soulmate. Why? Jealous there’s another artist in my life?”

Leo doesn’t reply but instead lifts his hand, showing off his own set of darkened fingertips. _The matching bruised faces, and the charcoal-stained fingertips. There was only one reason for that. Now they just have to see who mentions it first._

As soon as the realization clicks in Zo’s mind, any comment he was going to make dies on his lips. He always thought when this moment would come, he’d be feeling every sort of emotion that would come with love. That the magic of the soulmates bond will fit everything into place and everything would make sense. All Zo is feeling right now is shock. Not for the fact that his soulmate was Leonardo Da Vinci, but that he’s been right next to his soulmate for _months_ and all the feelings he thought would come with meeting his soulmate for the first just weren’t there.

His mother’s words ring through his mind once more.

_When you find your soulmate, cherish them and keep them close, they’re the person that will make you the happiest._

“I’ve got to go Leo,” Zo says, turning to leave, giving Leo no chance to reply. “I—We’ll talk about this later.”

\---

Even if Zo had given him a chance to say something, Leo wasn’t sure if he could come up with anything. The realization shocked him just as much as it had to Zo.

Andrea walks in only a few moments after Zo had stormed out of the studio.

“What happened? Why’d Zoroaster leave in such a hurry?” He asks, concern lacing his tone.

“We’re—We’re soulmates.” Leo says, looking up at Andrea.

“Oh Leo! You and Zoroaster get along so well, being soulmates should be great news for you two!”

Andrea’s enthusiasm causes Leo’s heart to clench. _If only that was the case._ Watching Zo walk out after finding out they were soulmates did not seem like it was great news for him.

“Will it Andrea?” Leo asks. “Zo just walked out of here because I’m his soulmate. This discovery ruined things rather than made them better. Also, weren’t you the one telling me to watch out for my soulmate? Now you’re happy for me?”

Leo’s snapping at Andrea, but it’s not because he’s mad at the man, he’s mad at the universe. It ruined his friendship. How were things going to go back to being the same after this reaction from Zo?

“Leo,” Andrea starts. “Everything will work out, I know what I said about your soulmate, but now that I know it’s Zoroaster—I might have to worry still, but you two work well together, just give Zoroaster some time, he’ll come around, I’m sure of it.”

It’s hard for Leo to believe the words, but he will heed by them for now. He must hold on to some hope that this whole thing will work out.

\---

Zo walks without any direction and that leads him to the same tavern he went to last night. He settles himself at the bar and orders a pint of ale. He nurses his mug, taking sips occasionally. Honestly, he didn’t want to order the ale, but he needed something to keep him from getting kicked out for loitering. Zo’s just there to sort out his thoughts on Leo being his soulmate.

_Leo is his soulmate._

He knew since he was young that his soulmate was into arts, but he never imagined it being Leo. Of course, when he visits Leo at the workshop, he glances around at the other artists, curious if one of them would be his soulmate. Turns out he was looking in the wrong direction the entire time.

After their first encounter, they became friends easily. Zo should be glad about that. He already knows he gets along with his soulmate, what more could he ask for?

Zo groans and buries his face in his hands. He really should go back and talk to Leo. But if he went back now, he’d feel like a dog with his tail between his legs. He admits he acted foolishly. Leo might not even want to see him right now. Zo really fucked things.

Fine. He’d wait for tomorrow and talk to Leo, give them both some time to think about everything.

Zo finishes off his ale and leaves the tavern. No use staying there to wallow in his misery. He has the rest of the day to build up his courage for the talk they need to have.

\---

It’s late into the evening when Zo notices that there are markings on his forearm. He gets close to a lit lamp and reads the words: _Zo. Meet me at the port. Please._

He frowns at the word ‘please’. He’d go even without the pleading. Zo makes his way there, not sure how long the message has been on his arm. His worst fear was that he’s left Leo there for hours because of his negligence.

Once he’s close to the port, he feels his heart pitter patter in his chest. He’s mad at himself for being nervous. There’s no need. This was his _soulmate._

“Leo!” He calls out.

“Right here Zo.” Leo replies, walking towards him, brandishing a wine bottle in one of his hands. He lifts it up. “Truce?”

Zo huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. “From what? Being soulmates? I think it might be hard to do that.”

“If that’s what we need to do in order to talk.”

“We don’t Leo. I shouldn’t have walked out like that, I just didn’t know what to think.”

“Is having me as a soulmate really that bad?”

Zo rolls his eyes at the statement. “No, having you as a friend is a little work, but having you as a soulmate, well we both don’t know how that is yet.”

Leo smiles.

“Actually Leo, I think the universe gave you the better end of the deal, you get to have me as your soulmate, I mean, I’m charming, handsome and an incredible lay. Those are but just a few things that are so great about me.”

Leo laughs heartily at this. “I’ll be sure to thank the universe that it gave me you.”

“You better.” Zo says, laughing himself. “Now are we going to open that bottle or not?”

\---

The bottle of wine is finished and they’re both slightly tipsy. Zo drapes an arm around Leo’s shoulder as they walk through the quiet streets of Florence.

“Do you think we’ll be happy?” Leo asks, breaking the silence of the night.

“When my mother found out about my soulmate, she was so happy. My hands were covered in paint—thank you for that mess,” Zo teases. “She told me that I needed to cherish you, and that you’re the person who is going to make me the happiest.”

“My—my father said I shouldn’t meet my soulmate. That they were just going to be trouble and I was better off never associating with them. I would have bruises and scrapes on my body—thanks to you,” Leo teases back. “I’m just glad that my soulmate didn’t turn out to be ordinary and boring.”

“You sure lucked out Leo.”

“We’ll see.”

Zo’s jaw falls open. Leo laughs at the reaction.

“No, I know I did.”

“You better remember that.” Zo says, tightening his arm to put Leo into a headlock. “I’m the greatest good you’re ever going to get!”

Zo’s hold loosens from around Leo and both men are left laughing the rest of the way to the workshop.

The building is empty when they walk inside, but they keep careful to be quiet as they make their way to Leo’s private workroom.

“Do only Andrea’s favorites get to have their own private work space?” Zo asks. He’s always been curious about that fact when he’d visit the workshop.

“Well, I’ve been his apprentice since I was a young boy, I see him as a sort of father, and I guess in the time we’ve known each other, he sees me as a son.”

“That makes sense.” Zo says, stepping closer to Leo. He lifts a hand and cups the side of Leo’s neck. He leans forward and presses a quick chaste kiss to his lips. Zo stays silent, waiting for Leo’s reaction.

Leo stares back at Zo for a second before grabbing the front of Zo’s shirt to drag him closer for another kiss. This one longer and deeper. They pull apart and press their foreheads together, their breaths mingling.

“Not to sound like a sap, but that was a different kiss from any I’ve ever had before.” Zo says.

“You sound like a sap,” Leo laughs, earning a slight pinch on his side. “But it _was_ one of the better kisses I’ve ever had.”

Zo barely lets Leo finish speaking before kissing him again. When they pull apart again, it’s only so that they can properly breathe.

“We should go to my bed.” Leo suggests.

“I was just thinking that.” Zo winks, grabbing one of Leo’s hands to drag him in the direction of the bed.

\---

Zo sits high up on the bed, leaning back against the headboard, motioning for Leo to sit in his lap. Leo easily complies, wasting no time to kiss Zo again. They make out in that position for several minutes, only breaking apart to catch their breaths before continuing to kiss one another.

Leo pulls away and his mouth is hot on Zo’s neck, teeth biting at the skin to leave a mark. Everyone’d be sure to know that Zo was his soulmate by tomorrow. A shiver runs down Leo’s spine at the thought.

Zo groans at the feeling and rolls his hips up into Leo’s. They both let out wonton moans at the contact. Just kissing left them pent up and needing release. Zo wastes no efforts in getting himself out of his pants before releasing Leo’s cock from his own. Zo’s hand is warm against the skin of Leo’s cock. His thumb teases the head, making pre-come leak so it coats his palm, making the slide of skin easier. Leo’s head is resting on the crook of Zo’s shoulder his breath coming out in short spurts. His hand starts moving in long, slow strokes, causing more and more pre-come to leak from the slit.

“Zo—Zo that feels so good.” Leo pants.

He kisses Leo’s temple in response, keeping his strokes steady. He watches Leo, taking in the sight. Having the other come apart with just his hands makes Zo’s heart flutter. He wouldn’t call that feeling love, but closer to adoration.

Not wanting himself to be the only one getting pleasure, Leo licks a stripe on his palm and grabs Zo’s cock. Zo lets out a hiss at the contact. Leo matches the rhythm that Zo set.

The room is filled with breathy pants and sounds of Leo and Zo jerking one another. Leo’s hand stutters and breaks rhythm when he comes, white ribbons striping parts of Zo’s hands and shirt. Zo keeps stroking Leo’s cock, squeezing out every bit of come. Leo’s hips jerk at the motion, on the edge of being overstimulated.

Zo removes his hand and closes it around Leo’s. He strokes himself together with Leo, picking up the pace so he’s closer to coming. Leo kisses Zo, drinking in his pants and moans with greed. It’s not long until Zo comes himself. His hands move to brace himself against the bed, fingers gripping the sheets. Leo does the same as Zo did and strokes him through the orgasm.

“That’s it Zo, come for me love.” Leo pants against his mouth.

When Zo comes down from the high, he sags against the headboard, his arms looping around Leo to bring them chest to chest. He peppers light kisses along Leo’s jaw and neck as they lay there.

As much as Leo is all for just lying in bed like this, their shirts are dirtied with cum and he’s sure when they’re awake and sober they’re going to be disgusted.

“Alright Zo,” Leo starts, removing himself from Zo’s hold. “We need to take our clothes off, we’ll thank ourselves later for this.”

“Oh, I thought you were ready for another go.”

Leo laughs, shaking his head. He stands up from the bed to undress, piling his clothes at the end of the bed. The less clothes that are scattered around gives them a lesser chance of tripping over them.

“We’ll see how the night goes.” Leo says, grinning.

“I like the sound of that.”

Zo follows his lead and disrobes as well. Unlike the other who piled his clothes neatly, Zo throws his about. Leo rolls his eyes. _So much for being considerate._

Once they’re both naked, they fall into bed, cuddling close. Leo’s head is rested on Zo’s chest, while his fingers run through his chest hair.  Zo has a hand on Leo’s hip, the other resting over his stomach. It’s the most intimate they’ve ever been, but it feels right. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. Everything cliché that could describe this moment, it works for them.

Despite asking for another go, Zo is the first one to fall asleep. His light snores permeate the air. The sound works as white noise for Leo, letting his mind calm down and concentrate on his soulmate. He closes his eyes and soon he joins Zo in slumber.

\---

After than night, everyone in the workshop is aware that something happened between Zo and Leo. Especially when matching marks show up on their necks from time to time. Andrea’s especially excited about the development. He’s glad that Leo and Zo came to their senses. He remembers his soulmate fondly, and the thought that those two were going to let trivial things get in the way of their relationship almost broke his heart. Andrea congratulates them in his own way.

“Leonardo, my boy, that bottle of wine that’s missing from my collection, don’t worry about it, think of it as a gift from me to you and your soulmate.”

\---

Leo and Zo’s dynamic changes, but not drastically as they had feared. They’re still good friends, but with the added touches and intimacy. When Zo goes to run errands, Leo makes sure to give his soulmate a kiss before he leaves. Zo is touchier than Leo thought he would be. Sometimes when they’re standing next to each other or walking through the streets of Florence, Zo will mindlessly grab one of Leo’s hands and rub it. No special rhyme or reason for the action, he’s just compelled to do it. All in all, they _work._

\---

Zo’s out getting supplies for Leo, but he’s not alone on his trek this time. Leo’s taken in Niccolo Machiavelli as an apprentice, therefore, Zo has himself an assistant whenever his soulmate isn’t teaching the boy something new.

Zo crumples the piece of paper that Leo had given him and stuffs it into his trousers.

“I’m so glad to be done with that list Nico, Leo had us going everywhere. You’d think he’d be considerate, it’s hot as balls out here, when we get back I’m taking a cold bath.” Zo says.

“Um, Zo,” Nico starts. “You’ve got something written on your arm.”

He looks down at his arm as soon as Nico brings it to his attention. He huffs out a sigh.

“Looks like we’re not done yet Nico, the artista wants more things. He owes me extra compensation for this. Let’s go, the faster we get this done—”

“The faster we get out of this heat.” Nico says.

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” Zo grins.

The pair walks off to get the rest of the items that Leo requested. Thankfully for them, it didn’t take long, and they were able to make it back to the workshop rather quick. Zo dumps the items on one of Leo’s worktables in his studio.

“Here you are maestro, the items you requested.” Zo teases, extending his arm with a flourish.

Leo laughs, coming up to Zo to press a quick kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Zo.”

Zo grabs Leo’s shirt, dragging him in for a deeper kiss.

“That’s just the start of the extra compensation you owe me for this.” Zo says against Leo’s lips.

The sound of a throat clearing catches their attentions.

“And you too Nico. Thank you both.” Leo says, straightening himself. “Now that I have all the parts, I can get started on my newest invention. It’s going to be a contraption that allows one to fly.”

Zo has heard this spiel before, and he’s sure Nico has too, but whenever Leo gets like this, he can’t help but just watch and admire his mind at work. He settles himself on a chair and listens, ready to assist if Leo needs him to.

\---

Everything’s good for them, until it’s not. Zo was aware that Leo had an interest in Lucrezia Donati, but Leo always finds a muse and obsesses over them for a while before he gets bored of them. Zo didn’t worry. This time he probably should have.

“So, you slept with her and decided that you weren’t going to tell me?” Zo says. “I really had to find out from someone else?”

“Zo-,” Leo starts.

“No Leo, let me talk. What you’ve done is not okay, but I know we’re far from perfect. I like to think I’m pretty understanding, I just wish that you were going to tell me about this.” Zo sighs. “Give me some time, I need to be…away from you for a bit.”

Zo pats Leo’s shoulder as he walks past him, leaving the studio. Leo fears that the touch was a final farewell. He feels like a coward, an idiot, for a man who is called a genius, he couldn’t come up with the words that would keep Zo here beside him.

He rubs his face with both hands, frustrated with how the whole situation turned out. He knew something bad would come from it, but he still went ahead and slept with Lucrezia.  Leo was caught up in the moment and his fascination with her was too great that when they got to her bedroom, he went along with it. Any trust Zo had in him is gone. Or it should be if he had any sense.

Leo plops himself on a stool. There’s nothing he can do right now, he must let Zo be as he asked.

“I really fucked things.”

\---

Andrea catches on quick to the change in Zo’s and Leo’s relationship.

“Leonardo, is there something going on between you and Zoroaster? I haven’t seen him around these past few days?” He asks.

“We’re-We’re working on some things, so—”

“Don’t lie to me Leonardo.”

“Yes, something is going on, and it’s my fault.”

“Well, then tell me what is it? You two do have your differences, but they’ve never gone on this long.”

“I-I slept with Lucrezia Donati.” He says quietly.

The silence that comes after the confession is palpable. There’s no taking back what he said, but Leo just wishes that Andrea wouldn’t stay silent. He needs him to say _something_ or he’s going to go mad.

“Oh Leo.” Andrea sighs. “I know I don’t need to tell you how much you messed up, but why did you do it? Zo doesn’t deserve that.”

“I know Andrea. You know how I get, I was weak, and I slept with her. Zo said he wasn’t mad about that, but mad that I wasn’t going to tell him.”

“We’re you?” He asks. “We’re you going to tell Zoroaster?”

“…Eventually.”

“Leo.”

“Honestly, I didn’t want to tell him. Probably wouldn’t have if he hadn’t heard from someone else.”

“He didn’t even hear this from you.” Andrea gasps.

“No.”

“Did you at least apologize?”

“He didn’t give me a chance too. Zo told me to leave him alone. I’m respecting his wishes.”

“How long ago did he tell you this?”

“It’s been several days since I’ve seen him.”

“That can’t do. You need to go find him and apologize. You may need to get on your knees to beg for his forgiveness but do it. I can’t bear to see you two like this. It was bad enough when you two found out you were soulmates in the first place.”

“What if I do beg and he doesn’t forgive me? What do I do then?”

“Apologize some more. Leonardo, you can’t go on forever without talking to him. He’s your soulmate. The universe will draw you two back together again eventually. Until you do apologize, you’re banned from the workshop. If I see you here without Zo glued to your hip, I will get you dragged out. Now go.”

Andrea’s words end with a finality that Leo couldn’t argue with. He gave Andrea a small smile as he walks out of the workshop. Guess it was time for him to find Zo.

\---

Leo went off to find Nico first. If there was anyone else who would know where Zo was, it would be his apprentice. He doesn’t want to run through the thralls of people who crowd the streets, but he’s close to it. Leo’s anxious to find Zo. He wants to make everything right between them. Being without his soulmate causes a tightness in his heart that is a painful reminder. When he finally spots Nico, a surge of relief flows through him. He’s off on the right track.

“Ah Nico, just who I’ve been looking for!”

“Hello Maestro, did you need something?”

“Do you happen to know where Zo might be?”

“You don’t know where he is? You two are always together or close to it.”

Leo pauses, this wasn’t the place he wanted to speak about this. Where curious ears could eavesdrop. It was hard enough admitting his wrong to Andrea. He grabs Nico’s arm and drags him off to a quieter and more secluded alley.

“Something’s…happened.”

“Is Zo okay?” Nico asks, his eyes going wide.

“Yes, he’s okay—I mean he’s not harmed, but I’ve—I’ve done something that was wrong and he’s avoiding me.” Leo explains.

“…. What did you do Maestro?” Nico stares at him. “I should at least know what’s happened, I’m Zo’s friend too.”

“You remember Lucrezia Donati?” Leo asks, only continuing when Nico nods. “I slept with her in a weak moment.”

Nico doesn’t let out a gasp of shock like Leo expects, but he looks solemn, like he didn’t want to believe what he just heard.

“Maestro…Zo told me, but I couldn’t believe it.” It’s Leo’s turn to be shocked. _He already knows._ “How could you do that to him? Your soulmate.”

Nico’s lips are pressed together. He stares a moment longer at Leo before sighing.

“I can’t tell you where he is, but I can tell you this, you’ll get more answers at the workshop.”

Leo’s barely getting over his shock when he catches onto the words ‘the workshop’. Andrea’s threat rings through his mind, but he figures he’ll have to deal with the consequences when they come.

“I’ll make this right Nico, don’t worry. Thank you.”

“You better Maestro.”

\---

His stomach churns when he nears the workshop. Leo doesn’t want to be here without Zo, but Nico told him that he would get answers to Zo’s whereabouts if he did. He takes in a breath and enters, no going back. The first few seconds are fine, he gets through the main area of the workshop before he feels hands on his shoulders. The instinct to shrug them off is strong, but he holds back.

“Sorry Leo, but Andrea told us that if we saw you, we’d have to make you leave.”

Leo groans. This was going to be harder than he thought.

“I can’t be here even if Andrea is the one I want to see?” He asks, moving his shoulders slightly, testing their grips.

“His orders. Besides, he’s not here right now, he went off to do a commission, he’ll be back at sunset.”

“Sunset? Well, then can you tell me where he’s doing this commission?”

“We can’t. Again, his orders.”

This time Leo pulls out of their grip, walking off to exit the workshop. It felt like everyone in Florence was conspiring against him to be difficult today. He would ask what he had done to deserve the treatment, but he knew what he did. Fine, he’d just have to wait for sunset to come.

\---

Andrea specifically stated that Leo couldn’t enter the workshop, but he did not ban him from loitering outside. So, as soon as he got a glimpse of the man, Leo went to him.

“Andrea!”

“How long have you been waiting for me Leonardo?”

Leo waves away his question. “That doesn’t matter, can you tell me where Zo is?”

“Yes, come with me, I’m lifting your ban just for this moment.” Andrea sighs, motioning for Leo to follow.

They walk into the workshop, the other artists seeing Leo with Andrea don’t move to remove him, but they still have their eyes trained on the pair incase Andrea says anything. Andrea takes them to his wine collection. He contemplates the bottles for a moment before grabbing one and holding it out to Leo.

“What do you want me to do with this?” Leo asks.

“Take it and go to the port.”

“Which port?”

“Don’t be daft Leonardo, you know the port.”

Who knew a genius can be so slow? It takes a second for it to click with Leo. He nods and takes the bottle of wine from Andrea’s outstretched hands.

“Thank you. I promise you when I come back here it will be with Zo.”

“I’m expecting it Leonardo.”

Leo gives a final nod and rushes out. The port is hopefully his final destination in this wild goose chase for Zo.

\---

By the time he reaches the port, the sun has fully set, and the moon took its place in the sky. Leo walks around aimlessly for a few minutes, mostly because he was still thinking of how he was going to go about this. It was the reason he didn’t call out Zo’s name. He grips the neck of the bottle tightly, it doesn’t provide stress relief, but it grounds him. He’s ready to walk around some more without a purpose before a familiar voice stops him in his tracks.

“Leo.”

He turns around quickly, his gaze zeroing in on Zo.

“Zo.” He breathes.

“Hi arsehole.”

“I deserve that, and more. Zo, you don’t deserve what I did to you, I’m so sorry.” Leo starts, walking towards Zo, getting down on his knees when he was close enough. Might as well and follow through and add a little begging, it _was_ the least he could do.

“I’m begging for your forgiveness, you don’t have to give it to me, but I have to try. I want to make things right between us, whatever I need to do, tell me and I’ll do it.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

A shudder of fear runs through Leo as he watches Zo rub his chin, looking at him with a contemplative gaze. He was anticipating the next words that would come out from his soulmate’s lips.

“I’ll hold you to that, I want you to know. You’ll have to fulfill my request whenever I decide to take you up on it.”

Not what he was expecting, but Leo nods none the less. He keeps quiet, waiting for Zo to add anything else. When it doesn’t come, they’re left waiting in silence. Zo’s eyes stay on Leo, watching him on his knees. There’s a hint of satisfaction in his gaze, a small smirk forming on his lips. Zo shifts and nods.

“Alright, get up.”

Leo follows the orders given.

“I don’t know who’s the real idiot here, I’m ready to forgive you, but I shouldn’t make it that easy. If you stopped me from leaving and apologized then, I would have forgiven you right then and there. Real stupid ‘innit?” Zo lets out a breath. “I love you Leo. I love you so much and being away from you these past days have been hell. I couldn’t stand being without you and a part of me hopes you felt the same.”

“Zo, I’ve missed you so much. Being apart from you…I was suffering. I didn’t realize how much of a constant you became in my life that when you were gone I was lost. Zo, I promise to you, I can’t be the perfect soulmate, but from now on, I will try to be better. Will you take me back?”

Zo lets out a small laugh and shakes his head. “I thought I already said I’d forgive you, but if you need to hear it outright, yes you idiot bastard, I will take you back.”

Leo feels tears start to form in the corner of his eyes, Zo’s words sent a wave of relief through him and the tension he held in his body ebbs away. His fingers flex on the bottle of wine before he holds it up for Zo.

“I’d say this is a gift for me, but it’s really from Andrea.”

Zo doesn’t say anything as he takes the bottle, observing the label. He hums appreciatively.

“Andrea has good taste, when I asked him for a good bottle, I didn’t think he’d actually give me one.”

“Excuse me?”

“Did you really think Nico and Andrea had you running around just for their own satisfaction? Maybe, but it was also mines.”

“You planned this whole day out?”

“Pretty much, I had to make you work for it. Still, I think I made it too easy.”

Leo steps forward and grabs Zo’s free hand, bringing it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

“If you had me running over all of Italy, I would have done it just to find you.” Leo says against Zo’s knuckles.

Zo takes back his hand, but caresses Leo’s cheek. He smiles softly and loops his arm around Leo’s shoulders.

“Let’s go back to your studio, I heard that you can’t get back into the workshop without me. Which I didn’t tell Andrea to do, but it was a good touch.”

Leo presses against Zo’s side and lets him lead the way to the workshop, just happy being close to his soulmate after so long.

\---

When they walk into the workshop together, Andrea smiles broadly at them, not bothering to hide his unbidden joy that the pair managed to work things out between them. They bid the man a goodnight and make their way to Leo’s studio.

Zo sets down the wine on a clear spot on the work table.

“You’re not going to open it?” Leo asks.

“Not tonight, I have other plans in mind.”

“Oh really?”

Zo’s response is to kiss Leo full on the lips. It takes Leo a second to catch up and kiss back. They’re kissing in the middle of the studio before Leo walks them to his bed, pushing Zo to sit on the edge of the mattress. Soon Leo’s climbing into his lap, taking Zo’s face in his hands and kissing him again.

“I missed you,” Leo says between kisses. “And I really missed _this._ ”

One hand snakes down to squeeze at Zo’s dick through his pants. Involuntarily Zo’s hips react to the motion.

“I personally missed _this_.” Zo says, his hands slide from their place on Leo’s side down to his ass. He squeezes both of Leo’s cheeks, dragging him in closer.

They spend a few minutes kissing like that, hands roaming over each other bodies, their touches hesitant at first, but as soon as they get into it, they slowly undress each other. Both of their shirts are thrown somewhere on the ground before Leo moves to get on his knees in front of Zo. He looks up at him, silently asking permission. His hands immediately go to the front of Zo’s pants once he receives a nod.

“You look good on your knees.” Zo murmurs.

“Do I?”

“Yeah, almost wish I had your talent so I could paint this moment right here.”

Leo just laughs, pulling Zo’s half-hard cock free from his pants. He licks a wet stripe from the base to the tip, jerking it a few times to get Zo all the way hard. A hiss from above him makes Leo grin.

Zo’s cock is hard and dripping before Leo takes him into his mouth.  He teases the tip with his tongue, the groan his soulmate lets out makes his lips stretch in a grin. He bobs his head, taking the length deeper with each movement. One of Zo’s hands is resting on the back of Leo’s head, fingers tangled in his hair.

“Fuck Leo.”

Leo would have kept sucking Zo until he came, but Zo’s fingers tighten in his hair and drags his mouth off of his cock, bringing Leo up for a kiss.

“As much as I would love to come on your face right now, I really want to fuck you.” Zo murmurs.

“Yes.” Leo says softly.

\---

The rest of their clothes are thrown on the ground and Zo has Leo on his back, legs spread. He grabs the bottle of oil he took out and pours a bit on a finger. He rubs one hand on Leo’s thigh, taking his lubed finger and teasing at his entrance. Zo works Leo open enough to take his whole finger easily.

“More Zo.” Leo breathes.

“Bossy.”

He pours more oil on his fingers, working Leo open with two fingers this time. Zo fucks Leo on his fingers, brushing against his prostrate causing his soulmate to writhe with pleasure on the bed. Leo’s cock is hard and dripping precome on his stomach. Zo keeps fucking Leo on his fingers, but with his free hand takes the oil and pours a generous amount on Leo’s cock. He puts it down and starts stroking Leo in time with the thrust of his fingers.

He gets three fingers inside of Leo, and Leo lets out a string of moans that make Zo’s dick twitch. Zo’s prepared to stretch Leo as long as needed but he’s cut short when Leo grabs a handful of his hair and tugs.

“Come on Zo, how long are we going to do this?” He gasps.

“You saying my fingers aren’t enough?” Zo teases.

“Fuck off.”

“If that’s what you want,” Zo says as he removes his fingers. “I have a perfectly good hand that can satisfy me.”

“You know what I mean. Besides, aren’t you the one who said you wanted to fuck me?”

“I did, I just want you to ask for it.”

“Take this as me asking for it.”

“Your bed talk could use some work.”

“Zo.” Leo warns.

“I hear you.” Zo laughs.

 He slicks himself up and uses one hand to hold up one of Leo’s thighs, his other guiding his cock to line up with Leo’s entrance. Zo groans when his cock is buried inside of Leo. Even with all of the prepping, Zo finds that his soulmate is still pleasantly tight.

“Ah fuck Leo, that’s good.”

Zo stays like that, giving him time to get used to the intrusion. It’s tempting to satisfy his own needs and move, but he doesn’t want to risk hurting Leo. Zo’s sure if he did happen to hurt Leo someway, the other would have accepted it, figuring it was compensation for how he hurt Zo. He shakes his head, letting out a huff. His soulmate sure was something.

“What are you thinking about?” Leo asks.

“Nothing that can’t wait ‘til later.” Zo replies, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Leo’s lips.

Leo’s arms circle around Zo’s neck and pulls him close, giving him a proper kiss. Their breaths and tongues mingle, heating up the air around them.

“You can move now.” Leo whispers against Zo’s lips.

He nods, starting to move, his thrusts slow but deep. He pulls his cock nearly all the way out and slides back in teasingly slow. He keeps up this pace, leaving Leo moaning and writhing beneath him, the sheets gripped tight in his hands. Leo’s hips start to buck, meeting each thrust Zo gives. He takes this as a signal to go harder. Zo grasps the front of Leo’s thighs, using them as leverage as he fucks into Leo.

“Zo. Zo, so good.” Leo gasps out.

The sounds of their grunts and skin slapping together fills the air. Leo gets a hand between them and begins to stroke himself. Not long after Leo took himself in his hand, Zo could feel him shuddering, a rather loud moan being drawn out of him when he feels Leo squeeze around his cock.

“You close?” Zo breathes.

Leo nods in lieu of speaking, his words failing him for once. He strokes his length faster, the motion tipping him over the edge, ribbons of come spurt out and stripe his stomach. Zo fucks Leo through his orgasm, whispering encouragements.

Leo’s hand falls limp to the side, barely having the strength to keep his legs up, luckily Zo was doing the most work there. Zo’s hold on his thighs is bruising as he continues to fuck into him. Leo wouldn’t be surprised if he found matching hand print bruises on their thighs in the morning.

Zo’s thrusts become erratic as he gets close to coming himself. He grinds his hips into Leo and buries his head in the crook of Leo’s neck, muffling the grunts and moans that spill from his lips as he comes.

\---

“So, what was it you were thinking about earlier?” Leo asks when they’ve cleaned up and settled back on the bed.

Zo doesn’t reply right away, but stares at the ceiling, contemplating his answer.

“I was thinking that if I didn’t have you around, life would be pretty bland.”

“…That’s not what you were thinking about.”

“Maybe not, but all that should matter is that I love you.”

Leo stays quiet, but that doesn’t bother Zo. These exclamations of love were usually rare between them, even others would question this fact about them. Everyone thought soulmates would be the kind to take every opportunity to tell one another that they loved them, but this wasn’t the case for them. Leo and Zo understood that they loved each other without expressing it out loud. Their actions spoke enough about their love.

The amount of times Zo said the words today was a lot for him, but it doesn’t hurt to get it out there one more time.

“I love you too.” Leo says quietly.

Zo lips stretch into a smile.

“I know, now let’s go to sleep, I’m _exhausted_.”

Leo gives a hum of agreement and shifts so his head is rested on Zo’s chest. This is one of his preferred sleeping positions, hearing Zo’s heartbeat works to calm his thoughts and help him sleep.

“’Night Zo.”

“’Night Leo.”

\---

They sleep soundly through the night and when they wake up the next morning, they know some things have changed between them, but they’re still soulmates and that fact will never change.

**Author's Note:**

> back at it with another leoaster fic a year later
> 
> the title is from a phil collins song, but i listened to it and the lyrics go along with the fic, but the sound of the song doesnt lol 
> 
> still a cute song tho
> 
> also, lucrezia is not a bad guy at all in this, leo didn't even tell her that he had a soulmate, so aim any anger at him
> 
> this was very self indulgent, so i hope you enjoy this!


End file.
